The 'not so normal' trip to the supermarket
by roxie danielle malfoy
Summary: Time for the Malfoy's weekly trip to the muggle supermarket. Somehow, little Cassandra Malfoy managed to do things that make her parents cringe...


_**Another attempt at a humorous story involving Draco and Hermione being parents. This time, join the two of them and their daughter Cassy in their trip to the muggle supermarket.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter since I'm not J.K Rowling but the plot and Cassandra Malfoy are mine =)**_

The time has arrived for the Malfoy's weekly trip to the supermarket. Cassandra Malfoy was getting more than just a little impatient with her parents.

"Hurry up mummy! All the ice-cream is going to be gone by the time we reach there!" Cassandra yelled while pounding on her parents' bedroom door with her little fists.

In the room, Draco and Hermione Malfoy were rushing to get themselves ready. They were behind schedule due to the late night activities they had been engaged in previously.

"Coming sweetheart! Just let mummy get her hair done and we will be off." Hermione replied, trying her best to get her unruly hair into a bun while Draco stood beside her smirking.

"Don't worry Cassy. I shall get your mum out in a second!" Draco shouted at the top of his voice in order to be heard above the little girl's cries.

Within fifteen minutes, the Malfoys were in their black, shiny and sleek BMW on their way to Carefour. (Yes, it is a muggle supermarket if any of the readers were wondering.) Little Cassy cannot stop talking about the treats that she wants to get which ranged from chips to chocolates and sweets.

Upon entering the huge glass doors of the building, little Cassy ran off to the snacks section with her daddy dashing off after her frantically. This is what happens every week so you would have thought that Draco would have thought of a way to control his little girl or at least be mentally prepared for what will eventually happen (which is Cassy running off almost immediately after she sets foot into the building) but he seems to be caught unaware almost every time.

This is their family routine. Draco will follow his daughter while she dashes off to the snack section to start her rampage for her weekly treats. Hermione will go off to do grocery shopping. Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy does enjoy muggle food as much as wizard food, maybe even more due to the fact that his wife usually prepares it specially for him.

After a painful and tiring hour of shopping (at least it was painful for Draco as he knocked into a stack of can soup while chasing after Cassy), the Malfoys assembled at the counter, ready to pay for their items.

"Oh no! Draco, I forgot to grab those tin pineapples that you love. Would you be a dear and go get them for me while I stand in the queue?" Hermione asked her husband as she knows how much he hates queuing up to pay. This must be one of the most hated things in Draco Malfoy's hate list. He does not understand why someone with such a high status like he does have to QUEUE up for anything.

Draco mumbled something under his breath and took off in an unknown direction, leaving Hermione with her daughter.

"Mummy, look!"

"Look at what sweetheart?"

"Those colorful boxes of sweets!" Cassy gushed out excitedly, pointing at the colorful display two rows away. "I want those sweets!"

There was a pause as a look of recognition passed though Hermione's eyes.

"I don't think that is a good idea. You already have a large collection of sweets over here. You don't need any more."

"But I want them. I want them!" Cassy started speaking in a shrill voice.

"Shh… calm down darling. You can't have them. Not because mummy don't want to get them for you but because you… uhh… you will not like them!"

The little girl started to throw a temper tantrum. "I WANT THOSE SWEETS!" Cassy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hermione panicked at said the first thing that came into her mind. "Why don't you ask daddy when he returns?"

The screaming girl stopped in the middle of her yelling and thought for a moment. 'Daddy does seem to give in to me more than mummy does. All I need to do is to put on my sad puppy look and he will agree to anything I ask,' she thought.

"Alright mummy. I shall ask daddy."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and prayed for Draco's quick return. Her prayers were answered when she caught sight of her husband almost immediately.

"Draco dear, I realized that I forgot to select some fresh fish for dinner tonight. I'm going to get them now so stand right here with Cassy till I return. Don't try to give excuses because both of us know that you know nothing on the topic of selecting fish," Hermione told Draco before he could even catch his breath.

Before Draco could even open his mouth to reply, Hermione was off in a flash. He turned around to put the tin pineapples into the cart and found his daughter giving him a sad look.

"What's the matter Cassy? Did something happen that made you sad? Did someone bully you?" Draco asked, feeling the familiar pain in his heart whenever he saw his precious daughter give that sad look.

"Mummy wouldn't buy that for me," Cassy answered, remembering to give the wounded puppy look while pointing at the colorful display once again.

"Now don't cry and daddy will get it for…" Draco was cut off halfway when he realized what his daughter was pointing at. "… you… uh… Cassy? I don't think that's a very good choice…"

Draco mentally cursed at his wife for putting him in this awkward and embarrassing situation. He would get back at her somehow…

"Why won't you or mummy get it for me! I want those colorful sweets! I-WANT-THOSE-SWEETS!!" Cassy demanded at the top of her voice, painfully emphasizing every syllable in her shrill voice.

At that very moment, Draco Malfoy wished that the ground would open up and swallow him or that he could apparate on the spot right in front of all those muggles.

"Darling, those sweets are… not… not what they look like. You see, they look really pretty on the outside but they taste really bad." Draco said in a whisper, praying that no one else could hear him.

"But…"

"Tell you what, daddy will buy you something else to replace that alright?"

Draco couldn't remember a time when he prayed so hard for something to happen. 'Please Merlin, please let Cassy agree. Don't let Cassy continue to make a scene here,' he prayed silently. His prayers were answered when the little girl nodded her head slowly and said slowly, "I want to get that newest broom just released last week."

Draco could not do anything else but nod his head in agreement. He would do ANYTHING to get out of this situation.

That very night…

Mr and Mrs Malfoy were finally left alone in peace after their overexcited daughter managed to fall asleep with her new broom next to her in bed.

"Hermione, why didn't you warn me that your daughter was going to do that earlier on?" Draco demanded. "Did you know how embarrassed I felt standing there while Cassy threw one of her tempers again? Especially over buying THAT…"

"How did you think I felt Mr Malfoy? I think practically everyone was staring and laughing at me while your daughter cried and demanded me to buy THAT THING for her… not to mention mistaking it for sweets…" Hermione's voice trailed off halfway.

Draco gave a sigh.

"Why would the muggles put such an item at such a conspicuous place anyway? That is the worst location to place THAT at… makes it sort of unavoidable in a way…" whispered Draco in frustration. "Muggles are indeed brainless."

Hermione gave a sigh. "I think I have to agree with you on this one. Placing an item near the counters would mean that everyone shopping there would have to pass it before leaving the place. And to package it in THAT manner, it makes it appeal to the wrong audience! Colorful boxes are what attract children the most! It will make them think that those are sweets or toys or something equally appealing… And it is certainly not even meant for children…"

"Brainless muggle fools… they are the cause for publicly embarrassing me today… if my reputation has been tarnished in any way because of this… I will… I will…"

"Hush Draco dear… we were in a muggle supermarket. No one over there knows who you are so your reputation is still in tact."

"Well thank Merlin for that!"

There was a long pause.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy sighed again as they climbed into their warm bed.

As the two of them snuggled into bed, the same thought ran through their head. 'Who would have thought that the child of the two smartest graduates Hogwarts has ever seen could mistaken a pack of condoms for sweets?'

_**HAHAHA! I bet none of you guessed what that item was right? I sure hope the story wasn't confusing because you had no idea what the fuss over that box of 'sweets' was… **_

_**This happened to me when I was a child. I swear, those condoms were really packaged like sweets so it was an innocent mistake to make. I can just imagine how embarrassed my parents were when I cried and demanded them to buy it for me.**_

_**So how did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Too confusing? Leave a review to let me know!**_


End file.
